


The Ziggy concert

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: 1970s, Concerts, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5





	The Ziggy concert

You stare back and what do you see, where are you,  let’s see….. **  
**

Your sitting in a darkly lit concert hall you look up and what you see dazzles your eyes.

Standing on that stage is an androgynous-looking man with a striking mullet dyed in red ochre, he has silver lipstick and glitter over his nails, his outfit is quite oriental, a short white kimono with flower patterns, he stands proudly with some of his bandmates on the side playing their guitars.

He’s singing about the cosmic galaxies, extraterrestrial existentialism and intimacy.

His voice is of a varied range, complicated guitar solos and song riffs ignite the atmosphere.

You feel as if you’ve been transformed into another universe, as you see the flickery stage lights project a lighting bolt symbol onto the screen occasionally this man shows a gold sun sign on his forehead it seems ethereal and serene.

He chuckles in the intervals, his smooth British accent making the crowd swoon, could he be a creature from the moon?

 

 


End file.
